The Letter
by Bowoobiter
Summary: On the night Rhydian leaves he writes a letter to Maddy explaining why he did what he did
1. The Letter

**A/N: Hi this is my first Wolfblood fic, so I'm hoping you guys will enjoy it. This one is only going to be a one shot but I do want to write my own series later on. If anyone's interested in BBC Merlin then I have 4 fics for that. In future I plan to write others for Divergent and Seraphina. Enjoy…**

Rhydian looked back guiltily. He hardly wanted to leave. Ceri had never been a mother to him and although he was already quite fond of Bryn, that didn't mean he wanted to be in their pack.

Rhydian had had a life, finally for once. He had friends in Shan and Tom and more importantly someone who he could confide in… Maddy. He went to Shannon's house to try and prevent Maddy's family for having to leave, but he couldn't bare to see _her_, or see the hurt in _her _eyes.

'Besides' he thought, 'Emma and Daniel would probably have tried to kill him if he went anywhere near their territory'.

The truth was that Rhydian had left for a few reasons. Firstly it was pretty obvious that Emma and Daniel wanted him gone. Secondly, Ceri would just keep trying and he didn't to live his life continually trying to avoid his own mother. But lastly, if he had said no then he had no doubt that Ceri would try to attack the Smith's and he didn't want to end this in a fight! He had done this for the benefit off Maddy. But he still looked back guiltily.

Night had fallen and Ceri had found a near by cave to sleep in. When she was asleep, Rhydian new he had to do something.

_Meanwhile:_

Maddy just couldn't understand it, why would Rhydian leave, it just didn't make sense? Did he feel unwelcome by this pack, her pack? If so then her mam was in n big trouble, how dare she send Rhydian away! The only person who she had ever known, who was her age and the same species! But it didn't take long for this wave of anger to be settled by another feeling of dejection.

He was gone.

Maddy left her supper untouched and went up to bed. She turned of the lights and it didn't take her long to fall in to a sad sleep.

_Meanwhile:_

Rhydian scrambled through the forest, desperate to reach Maddy in time. He was running 18km which was no short distance to cover as well as the fact that he needed to get back to Ceri before dawn (the natural waking point for all wild Wolfbloods). Rhydian run through bushes and leapt over fallen tree trunks. The whole forest came alive at night, it buzzed with all the animals out hunting and the trees seemed to sway graceful as the wind struggled to find a path through such conditions. The bark became softer and was more like a fur coat, the leaves would fall so more gently and graceful land on the ground.

He could see everything, smell everything and now he was beginning to pick up the scent of Maddy. He had not got long to go.

Rhydian fell in to the back garden of Maddy's house. Now he needed to be silent, as even the slightest noise would awake Emma and Dan. Carefully Rhydian began his ascent up the house. He cursed as one of the flower pots on Emma and Dan's windowsill fell and hit the ground. After pausing a moment he carried on climbing (this time sideways) until he got to Maddy's window. Luckily for him it was unlocked. Rhydian crept in.

Rhydian allowed himself a minute to gaze at Maddy sleeping.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I had no choice."

Ah! Rhydian realised his problem. He was intending to leave a letter, just to explain everything, but Rhydian had no pen or paper. After 5 minutes of searching, he found both and began to write his message to her.

When he was finished he took out a necklace from his pocket. As a child the only thing he had that was his mothers was this pendant. The pendant was carved from olive wood and in a circle a tree and wolf had been carved out. It was beautiful and tied with black string. It was Rhydian most treasured belonging and he had always kept it close. But Maddy was… well he was going to say friend, but she was more then that.

He kissed the necklace and then folded it in side the letter which he left on Maddy's bedside table.

"Bye Mads." He whispered before jumping down from the window and landing with a thud.

_Meanwhile:_

Maddy woke up with a start. She could have sworn she had heard something. And what was that smell? Maddy sniffed the air. It was Rhydian, but it couldn't be. She went to go to get up, when her eyes rested on the letter…

Immediately she went to open it.

_Dear Maddy, _

_First of all I want to say how sorry I am, I never wanted to leave you. But if I hadn't Ceri would have tried to attack yours. Besides I'm not sure how happy your parents are to have me in your pack. But no worries, don't be mad at them they only want to protect you._

_This is the last time that you'll hear from in quite a long time, but do not fear, when I turn 18 and fully become and adult wolf, then I'll be able to leave Ceri's pack and start my own! I would be honoured if you would join me._

_I love you Maddy and I'm sorry I couldn't stay. I shall miss you terribly, but I promise that on Sunday 12__th__ of February 2017, I will return and meet you at Bernies 5pm._

_In the mean time I have left you this pendant. It was the only thing I had left of Ceri when I was a child in care. I hope you will remember me as fondly as I remember you._

_Lots of love,_

_Rhydian xx_

Maddy just stared at the letter and smiled. She would love to start her own pack with Rhydian, although secretly she would he was allowed to join hers. She put the necklace around her neck and then hid the letter so no one else could find it. 4 years, could she wait that long? Probably not but at least she knew he was coming back.

And with that Maddy Smith closed her eyes and grinned, he was coming back.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked. Please review. Also I can't wait for the new series to start!**


	2. Authors note

**A/N: Thank you so much for my reviews, especially **_**wolf200**_** who wrote such an amazing review! But thank you to all and that is why I have decided to continue this story and make it a long one… I will be writing a different story and it will be called 'The Forming of a New Pack'. It will be a romance but I plan to make it a little bit of a slow burner but I will try to make sure that it doesn't drag on. Hope you guys will like.**

**New story up now! The name has been changed to 'The Gathering'**


End file.
